


Pink's Bad Day

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Sort Of Inspired By The Events Of The New Episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pink has a bad day.





	Pink's Bad Day

Pink walked home crying. She had a very bad day at school. She had lost a fight to a girl named Rose. The winner was supposed to kill the loser, but Rose didn't. Pink hated Rose for not killing her.

Pink walked into her house. The house smelled of cigarettes and beer. Pink looked around, but couldn't find her parents. She decided to check upstairs and she entered their room. Inside their room she found her two moms fucking.

"Pink! Get out of here!" Yelled Yellow. 

"Go wait for grandma to get here sweetie." Said Blue.

Pink went back downstairs and outside. She sat in the grass waiting for grandma to arrive.

Suddenly a white motorcycle pulled into the driveway. Grandma had arrived.

Pink went up to her grandma to give her hug but ended up knocking over the motorcycle. 

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU STUPID BRAT! YOU ARE GONNA GET A SPANKING NOW!" Yelled White.

So White gave Pink a spanking, and went inside.

A few hours past, and Pink looked through the door. She saw all three of them smoking and drinking. They didn't care about her, and neither did she.

So she ran away. She ran to the nearest bridge. She jumped off the bridge and died.

The end.


End file.
